


mão amiga

by poxariel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Brotheragem, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poxariel/pseuds/poxariel
Summary: Era domingo de manhã e Jongin tinha preguiça.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> foi escrita em 2018 mas tenho um carinho enorme por essa história

\- Chanzinho – Jongin chamou, tão manhoso quanto o dia permitia –, tô com tesão.

Chanyeol riu rouco, quase achando graça no que o amigo tinha dito. Era domingo de manhã e tinham acabado de acordar, Jongin todo aninhado no peito largo do melhor amigo porque fazia um frio incomum e ele tinha tendência à ficar especialmente manhoso em dias como aquele.

\- E o que você quer, que eu toque uma pra você? – debochou, fazendo um bico adorável e enorme se formar nos lábios grossos de Kim Jongin.

\- E o que tem, heim? – perguntou emburrado. – Sua mão é grande e quentinha, e eu tô com preguiça demais pra meter a mão no meu pau agora.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos. Era bem típico de Jongin vir com aquele tipo de conversinha mole. O que nunca foi comum era Chanyeol suspirar e sussurrar um “ta bom” tão baixo ao ponto de fazer o mais novo se encolher todinho antes de virá-lo até encostar o peito nas costas dele.

\- Tá falando sério? – Jongin perguntou, olhando-o por cima do ombro beijado pelo sol.

\- Cala a boca, antes que eu mude de ideia.

A verdade era que Chanyeol nem precisaria dizer algo porque, assim que escorregou pra dentro da calça do mais novo, acariciando-o com a mão quente, Jongin quase engasgou com a saliva e um gemido entalado na garganta, tamanha foi sua surpresa. Ok que foi ele quem praticamente ofereceu o pau pro amigo tocar, mas não esperava que ele fosse aceitar sem nem reclamar tanto.

Jongin costumava dormir sem cueca por baixo do moletom, Chanyeol sempre soube disso porque costumava reclamar ao vê-lo correndo pela casa com o pau balançando dentro da roupa, mas era muito diferente saber e tocar. Jongin era bem sensível a qualquer toque mais forte, dengoso que só, e naquela manhã estava especialmente preguiçoso e entregue.

Chanyeol mentiria se dissesse que nunca havia se imaginado fazendo qualquer besteirinha minimamente sexual com aquele filho da puta porque, bem... convenhamos, qual homem em sã consciência não iria gostar de tocar aquele corpo morno de pele quente de verão? E tê-lo ali em seus braços, rebolando contra sua mão, gemendo baixinho... céus!

Ele gemia rouco, arrastado, volta e meia impulsionava o corpo pra trás e, consequentemente, tocava a bunda no pau do melhor amigo. Sabia o que estava fazendo, que talvez Chanyeol agisse estranho depois, mas estava com tanto tesão, queria tanto se esfregar nele ate gozar...

Chanyeol quase gemeu também quando sentiu Jongin rebolar com mais força a sua frente, voltando a olha-lo por cima do ombro com aquele par de olhos de amêndoas semicerrados, a boca entreaberta implorando pra ser mordida. Inferno, queria tanto mordê-lo inteirinho... se soubesse que acabaria perdido daquele jeito, teria repensado antes de meter a mão no pau do melhor amigo.

Acontece que, quando Jongin gozou, ele fechou os olhos com tanta força, mordendo a boca e franzindo a testa como se sentisse dor, a bunda bem empinada e o corpo inteiro tremendo em espasmos, a mão lhe puxando pelo quadril pra colar sua pélvis à dele... Chanyeol nem conseguiu segurar o grunhido no fundo da garganta porque era demais, até pra ele, que convivia todo santo dia com Jongin.

Queria dizer alguma coisa, fazer alguma piadinha pra quebrar a tensão estranha que ficou entre os dois, mas nem foi preciso porque Jongin fez questão de se virar na cama e deitar outra vez sobre seu peito largo, lhe abraçando pela cintura enquanto fechava os olhos, todo preguiçoso.

\- Me acorda depois que juro que retribuo; agora eu só quero dormir mais um pouco, ta bem? – murmurou entre um bocejo ou outro.

Chanyeol riu baixinho, acarinhando os cabelos negros do mais novo com a mão limpa. No fim das contas, nem se arrependia por tê-lo dado uma mão amiga e sinceramente faria tudo de novo e de novo, só pra ver aquela face serena toda revestida em contentamento.

Daria quantas mãos amigas Jongin precisasse porque, no fundo, ele sempre seria seu menino preguiçoso – e Chanyeol amava saber disso.


	2. two

Que Jongin era cheio de manias, Chanyeol sempre soube, mas parecia que todas elas aumentavam em níveis imensuráveis toda santa vez que o pobre Jongin precisava fazer algo que o estressasse muito, como era o caso.

Ele cursava biologia e estava em fase de estagiar, então precisava passar por algumas entrevistas até que conseguisse vaga em alguma escola ou laboratório que o aceitasse – honestamente, gostava da ideia de pesquisar tanto quanto gostava da de lecionar, por isso (e pelo desespero iminente), estava atirando para todos os lados, esperando acertar em algo.

Amava o que fazia e poderia passar dias a fio trancado no quarto, fazendo mil e uma pesquisas, escrevendo ou lendo artigos, mas toda aquela história o estava deixando de cabelo em pé porque, porra, fazia já uma semana inteirinha desde o início do semestre e ninguém tinha ligado pra dizer qualquer coisa que fosse sobre sua maldita grade curricular até então.

Por isso andava fazendo mais comida que a geladeira fodida de casa podia suportar, porque cozinhar qualquer besteirinha que fosse o ajudava a colocar ideias no lugar, ainda que não estivesse sendo cem por cento efetivo porque, bem, não estava na alçada dele tomar alguma decisão ainda. E as unhas estavam tão roídas que quase nem tinha mais o que mordiscar.

O barulho das pontas dos dedos batendo no tampo da mesa era uma constante e só mesmo Deus pra dar paciência à Chanyeol pra aguentar toda a barulheira que o amigo andava fazendo até conseguir pegar no sono.

Os quartos dos dois eram separados por uma parede fina, dava pra ouvir Jongin arrastando os pés descalços pelo chão durante as madrugadas insone. Às vezes até ia lá oferecer um cafuné, que era muito bem aceito porque Jongin sempre foi extremamente manhoso, todo carente de qualquer ínfima atenção que qualquer pessoa minimamente carinhosa quisesse oferecer à ele.

Talvez fosse exatamente por isso que Chanyeol não estava conseguindo dormir naquela noite. Jongin estava lá, arrastando cadeira pra lá e pra cá, bufando alto e claramente irritado, vez ou outra até falava algum palavrão e amaldiçoava todos os deuses por terem-no abandonado quando mais precisava; tão dramático quanto lhe fosse permitido ser.

Suspirando pela enésima, Chanyeol decidiu então que havia já passado da hora de dar um basta naquilo, por isso mesmo pegou o próprio travesseiro e foi bem rapidinho pro quarto ao lado, entrando sem nem bater.

Apesar de acostumado com Chanyeol no seu quarto, Jongin não realmente esperava que ele fosse aparecer àquela hora da madrugada. Já devia ter passado das três! Era uma quarta-feira e Chanyeol trabalharia no dia seguinte, não deveria estar acordado, ora essa!

\- Vem cá, vem. – Chanyeol chamou, nem esperando uma resposta, já foi puxando o melhor amigo pela mão pra que os dois se deitassem na cama do mais novo. – Você tá muito estressado, Nini.

\- Te acordei, né? Me desculpa... – suspirou, se aconchegando no peito largo do amigo, abraçando-o pela cintura. – É que tô muito pilhado com esse negócio do estágio... sei lá, acho que não vou conseguir.

\- Tem só uma semana que seu semestre começou, neném – beijou o alto da cabeça alheia. – Se dá um crédito, poxa. Você é o melhor biólogo que eu conheço.

\- Eu sou o único! – exasperou-se, fazendo o mais alto rir. – Não vale.

\- Eu poderia conhecer milhares deles e você continuaria sendo o melhor de todos – segredou num sussurrar.

\- Mas e se eu não conseguir? – ele nem havia percebido quando começou a sussurrar também, meio preso na calmaria que era Chanyeol.

\- Então eu construo um laboratório todinho só pra você estagiar, ta bom? – aí Jongin riu, verdadeiramente achando graça.

\- Obrigado, Chan – dava pra sentir o quanto estava sendo sincero, tanto que quase fez Chanyeol soltar um suspiro suspeito demais.

\- Me agradeça descansando – fora simplista, enchendo o cabelinho macio do melhor amigo com carinhos até que sentisse o sono pesar demais pra conseguir aguentar.

Começava a se perguntar se todo aquele estardalhaço que o coração fazia no peito era aceitável, e talvez até fosse, se não soubesse que era pelo melhor amigo que estava se desmanchando inteiro por dentro.

Não queria descobrir que estava apaixonado, mesmo que já fosse tarde demais.

* * *

Acordar com Jongin era sempre engraçado porque todas as vezes ele dava um jeito de deitar de conchinha com Chanyeol, mas, incrivelmente, naquele dia ele estava só todo aninhado no melhor amigo, as pernas todas entrelaçadas de um jeito que mal dava pra diferir qual pertencia à quem, e as mãos estavam bem na bunda de Chanyeol, quase como se tivessem sido moldadas pra estarem ali naquele exato momento.

Chanyeol não queria fazer alarde, nunca foi do seu feitio estranhar aquele tipo de coisa vinda de Jongin porque eram situações que se repetiam por mais vezes que seria sensato contar, mas desde que havia visto o amigo gozar tão de pertinho qualquer coisinha que minimamente pesasse pro lado sexual já o deixava todo em alerta.

Não que estivesse sexualizando as mãos do amigo em sua bunda nem nada, era só que acordar rotineiramente de pau duro e naquela posição nunca foi exatamente o tipo de coisa que sua mente deixaria passar em branco.

O caso foi que quase teve um mini ataque cardíaco quando percebeu Jongin se remexer, ainda que todo sonolento, porque o conhecia já muito bem o suficiente pra saber que ele estava a um passo de acordar. Queria se desvencilhar e fazer de conta que não estava com uma ereção matinal, ainda que soubesse que Jongin muito provavelmente estava na mesma situação, porque era estranho e ele não queria começar a pensar nas mil coisas que poderia fazer com aquele homem na cama.

\- Você tem a bunda mais fofa do mundo... – Chanyeol até achou que estivesse imaginando coisa, porque com certeza Kim Jongin não havia acabado de elogiar sua bunda daquele jeito... – Cabe direitinho na minha mão – e apertou as bandas com as mãos grandes, se fartando delas.

Chanyeol chegou a se sobressaltar, um pouco assustado e surpreendido. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, ou tinha batido a cabeça com tanta força enquanto dormia que começou a delirar em pleno dia tamanho? Mas pelo visto era mais real do que esperava, principalmente a sensação de um Jongin começando a lhe acariciar as costas por cima da camiseta enquanto ria baixinho em seu pescoço.

Maldito seja Kim Jongin!

\- Cê não tá atrasado pro trabalho, não? – quis saber, genuinamente curioso.

\- Muito provavelmente... – a voz saiu rouca pelo tempo em desuso, mas nem o arranhar na garganta foi páreo para o arrepio intenso que lhe cortou a coluna quando sentiu os lábios grossos de Jongin em seu pescoço exposto.

Foi um selar casto, rápido, mas Jongin tinha uma boca que mais parecia ter sido talhada à mão especialmente pra corromper os homens, porque nada além daquilo poderia explicar o tamanho da vontade que Chanyeol andava sentindo de descobrir o tanto de coisas indecentes que aqueles lábios podiam fazer.

No entanto, precisava se recompor e se arrumar pro trabalho, e não arranjar mais uma dor de cabeça por pensar tanto em foder Kim Jongin. Por isso, se desvencilhou do aconchego naqueles braços cálidos e foi correndo tomar um banho gelado, vestir uma roupa decente e pegar qualquer coisa comestível na cozinha pra sair correndo pro trabalho. Precisava reorganizar as ideias ou enlouqueceria e a culpa inteira era daquele maldito Jongin.

* * *

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, Chanyeol saberia dizer exatamente o dia em que conheceu Kim Jongin.

Era um sábado, ele tinha já seus quinze anos de idade quando o irmão um ano mais velho, Baekhyun, apareceu em casa com uma criança a tira colo. Era um menino bonito de pele de oliva, os cabelinhos castanho-escuros caindo como cascatas por sobre os ombros porque, ele dizia, tinha muita preguiça de cortar. Seu nome era Jongin e ele tinha recém completado dez anos de idade e já sabia ler uma porção de palavras e escrevê-las com uma rapidez invejável.

Chanyeol não gostou logo dele de cara, não foi como nos filmes em que amizades duradouras começavam com os envolvidos já se adorando desde o primeiro encontro; mas Chanyeol também não tinha desgostado dele em nada. Ele era bonitinho e adorável, mas o caso era que o mais novo dos Park estava naquela maldita fase adolescente em que achava que qualquer pessoa abaixo dos quinze não merecia sua atenção.

Jongin, porém, era insistente e carente e Chanyeol nunca soube dizer não pra meninos bonitos chorando porque deixaram o doce favorito cair na terra. Se lembrava bem de tê-lo olhado com olhos estreitos, braços cruzados no torso, antes de bufar exasperado e puxá-lo pra comprar a porcaria de outro doce pra ele – naquela época, jurava solenemente que o único motivo pra ter feito tamanha boa ação foi só e somente porque Jongin chorando era irritante.

Foi assim, porém, que ele e Baekhyun passaram a mimar aquele moleque, carregando-o consigo pra cima e pra baixo, mesmo com os três tendo idades diferentes; e foi por isso que acabaram morando juntos naquela casa.

Moravam os dois e Baekhyun, até um ano atrás, numa casa de três quartos, mas Baekhyun havia decidido que precisava viver sua juventude antes de aquietar o rabo num casamento e foi viajar o mundo no emprego dos seus sonhos, que era ser piloto de avião.

Era engraçado pensar que Jongin sempre fora tão grudado em Baekhyun e nele, que chorou por uma semana inteira quando seu irmão fora embora, e talvez fosse exatamente por isso que estranhasse tanto cogitar ficar com o braço malhado de tanta punheta que queria bater na intenção dele.

Ok que Jongin transava, sempre soube disso como sabia que que o céu era azul, mas nunca pensou que coisas daquele tipo aconteceriam entre os dois. É certo que fazia já alguns meses que se perguntava como seria sentir aquela bunda gostosa apertando seu pau, e tudo bem que já fazia dois bons meses desde a mão amiga que dera à ele, mas... ainda assim...

Ele jurava que poderia enlouquecer. Nem trabalhar estava tirando aquelas imagens de sua cabeça; a sensação do par de mãos em sua bunda ainda era vívida demais pra se esquecer tão rapidamente. Precisava revisar uma porrada de documentos pra mandar pro chefe e, ainda assim, lá estava ele, começando a sentir desconforto com o aperto da calça no pau semi-desperto...

Era demais até pra ele que conhecia aquele homem há tanto tempo. Simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar no monte de coisas que faria com ele na cama e aquilo o estava começando a perturbar verdadeiramente.

Ficaria louco! E o culpado, dengoso demais pro próprio bem, tinha nome e sobrenome: Kim Jongin.

* * *

Quando Chanyeol chegou em casa naquela sexta-feira e não encontrou Jongin cozinhando meio mundo de comida, até estranhou. Já estava tão habituado a ver aquele menino todo raivoso pela cozinha, de um lado pro outro com mil ingredientes na mão, que era no mínimo bizarro não vê-lo no cômodo, onde nem sequer tinha sombra dele.

Preocupado e até um pouco assustado, foi ate o quarto do mais novo, encontrando-o dormindo como um anjinho em seu sétimo sono. Involuntariamente, sorriu satisfeito porque fazia dias que Jongin não dormia direito; era um contentamento saber que ele finalmente estava descansando como merecia.

Foi com aquele alívio no peito que foi ao próprio quarto pra tirar a gravata, a blusa social, sapatos e a calça, pegar uma muda de roupas confortáveis e rumar até o banheiro da casa, porque precisava de um banho bem quente pra aliviar toda a tensão que carregava nos ombros largos desde o início da semana.

Só fez tirar a cueca antes de entrar no box, ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água cair numa torrente sobre as costas tensionadas, começando a sentir vários nós de estresse se desfazendo aos poucos. Começava a cogitar bater uma punheta, fazia algum tempo que nem tinha tempo direito pro famoso cinco contra um, muito menos pra transas casuais.

Mas acontece que nem conseguiu correr a mão por todo o tronco antes de ouvir a porta do box se abrindo, o assustando de uma forma que jamais pensou que se assustaria – se tivesse problemas cardíacos, era certeza de que enfartaria e morreria ali mesmo.

A mão foi parar no peito esquerdo, um arfar baixinho saindo do fundo da garganta porque Jongin estava como veio ao mundo, nu e lindo em toda a sua glória. Chanyeol quase se sentia ofendido por ter que conviver todo santo dia com alguém tão bonito como ele, porque não era justo ter que lidar com o pecado morando bem no quarto ao lado.

\- Porra, Jongin, que susto! – ralhou, tentando parecer muito mais raivoso do que realmente estava, ouvindo o melhor amigo soltar um risinho, o rosto ainda inchado de sono. – Não me lembro de ter deixado a porta aberta, aliás...

\- Achei uns hashis na cozinha e usei pra abrir a tranca – deu de ombros tão calmamente que mais parecia que não tinha feito absolutamente nada de mais.

\- Cê anda conversando demais com Baekhyun... – reclamou o mais velho, estalando a língua no céu da boca e arrancando outro riso do amigo.

\- Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro, achei que seria uma boa vir tomar banho contigo – explicou; Chanyeol só fez revirar os olhos e se colocar inteiro sob a água quente.

Rezava pra que o melhor amigo não percebesse que estava pensando em punheta antes de ele entrar no banheiro – aliás, rezava pra que ele nem tivesse visto sua mão correndo pelo tronco, quase chegando no pau, quando entrou no box. Não sabia se queria lidar com consequências naquele momento.

Chanyeol tinha um corpo muito bonito e Jongin sempre soube porque não era raro que tomassem banho juntos, mas não era usual que se sentisse desejoso dele daquela forma. Alguma coisa inexplicavelmente tinha mudado entre eles depois da punheta amiga que recebeu semanas atrás e era inevitável perceber alguns detalhes em Chanyeol em que nunca antes havia parado pra reparar.

Ele tinha ombros largos, dava pra montar toda uma casa inteira em cima deles, e a pele era toda bonita e corada de sol; os lábios cheinhos pareciam sempre prontos pra receber um beijo de dentes e língua, de mesmo modo que as coxas praticamente imploravam por uma mordida muito da bem dada.

Chanyeol não era o homem mais musculoso do mundo nem nunca foi, mas o corpo era firme, marcado pelos meses que passou na academia, e os cabelos escuros ressaltavam aqueles olhos grandes e expressivos. Ele era todo uma pintura, parecia ter sido feito à mão, detalhe por detalhe, só pra instigar Jongin naquela merda toda que começava a ir longe demais.

Eles moravam juntos, droga! Se algo desse errado entre os dois, a convivência seria comprometida, sem falar na amizade de anos que seria arruinada, e tudo porque Jongin gostava de fazer piadas sexuais com o melhor amigo que, num belo dia de chuva, decidiu que seria ok atender a um pedido todo preguiçoso do homem mais manhoso do mundo.

Mas acontece que Jongin já estava há tempo demais reparando no melhor amigo ali, durante o banho, por longos segundos que mais pareceram horas, tanto que foram o suficiente pra que Chanyeol notasse seu olhar e o fitasse de volta com olhos semicerrados.

Jongin só sorriu, aproximando-se sorrateiramente até abraçar o melhor amigo por trás, mal se dando conta do tremor que transpassou por todo o corpo de Chanyeol, tamanho foi o nervosismo que se apossou dele por ter o corpo quente do amigo tão perto ao ponto de conseguir sentir o pau dele tocando sua bunda.

Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo era bom.

\- Como foi no trabalho hoje, heim? Cê anda muito tenso esses dias... – deixou no ar, fazendo carinho na barriga desenhada do melhor amigo, sentindo-a espasmar de leve.

\- O RH mandou um monte de gente do administrativo embora, agora tô me virando pra fazer trabalho por três... – suspirou, o carinho que Jongin fazia começando a despertá-lo. – Digamos que tô no inferno, mas abraçando o capeta e ainda sentando no colinho dele – riu fraco, debochado.

Jongin não disse nada, mas pensou num monte de besteirada sobre Chanyeol e sentar.

Já que Jongin pretendia ficar naquele negócio de carinhos aparentemente despropositados, Chanyeol desligou o chuveiro e até suspirou ao sentir um beijinho rápido no ombro esquerdo. Jongin tinha a boca farta e quente, jamais cansaria de sentir aqueles lábios bonitos lhe tocando a pele.

Jongin parecia hesitante, Chanyeol percebeu porque, mesmo que ele estivesse fazendo aquele carinho em sua barriga, parecia que ele queria fazer alguma coisa a mais, se atrevendo a descer um pouco mais a mão, mas se contendo e voltando ao umbigo. Se ele soubesse o tanto de coisa errada que passava na cabeça do seu menino...

\- Tava lembrando que eu nunca retribuí aquele dia... – Jongin murmurou, sentindo Chanyeol tentando sair do abraço sem conseguir porque ainda o mantinha bem preso entre os braços.

\- Que dia? – questionou, mas nem tinha tanta certeza sobre querer saber da resposta.

Jongin riu fraquinho, meio nervoso e meio corajoso também, porque achava que merecia o que queria proporcionar pra Chanyeol, sinceramente se achava muito merecedor de ver aquele rosto bonito todo contorcido em prazer, da mesma forma que ele já tinha visto o seu.

\- Aquele dia que você bateu uma pra mim.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, tremeu dos pés à cabeça e até tentou falar alguma coisa, mas tudo ficou anuviado demais dentro da cabeça atordoada e toda a tensão que tinha ido embora pareceu voltar de uma vez só, se instalando em todos os seus poros e músculos. Engasgou uma risada, mas tudo emudeceu quando sentiu uma mão quente no pau semi desperto.

\- Tava pensando em te recompensar agora – sussurrou tão rouco que Chanyeol podia jurar que tudo não tinha passado de coisa da sua imaginação.

\- Você sabe que não precisa, não é? – A voz saiu tão quebrada que mal conseguiu reconhecer aquele som como vindo da própria boca. Inferno!

\- Preciso sim – beijou o ombro desnudo ao alcance da boca bem antes de continuar: – porque eu _quero_.

Chanyeol podia jurar que estava sonhando, mas não tinha como aquele vai-e-vem gostoso ser pura ilusão, principalmente quando Jongin fazia questão de beijá-lo no pescoço com tanto gosto e cuidado, parecendo nunca querer marcar.

Chanyeol nem percebeu quando se deixou tão maleável nas mãos do mais novo, que tratou logo de virá-lo pra que ficassem de frente, Chanyeol com as costas coladas na parede revestida em azulejo. Jongin era uma maldita tentação, o mais alto sempre soube que algum dia teria algum tipo de problema, dividindo a casa com um homem tão potencialmente atraente.

E ele jurava que Jongin tinha invertido as posições pra que pudessem se beijar, mas toda a convicção que possuía caiu por terra junto com os joelhos do melhor amigo que pousou no chão do banheiro assim que ele se ajoelhou, mantendo aquele contato de olhos como se lhe quisesse arrancar a alma.

Não estava preparado pra aquela merda, muito menos pra ter a boca de Kim Jongin lhe chupando a cabeça do pau, a língua descobrindo gostos antes nunca experimentados. Ele parecia saber o que fazer quando começou a sugar com gosto e alguma lentidão, segurando os pulsos de Chanyeol quando ele ameaçou ditar o ritmo do boquete.

Aquele desgraçado com certeza estava disposto a ver sua ruína quando aumentou os movimentos, deixando que o pau chegasse ao fundo da garganta pra só então retira-lo quase que completamente da boca e fazer tudo de novo até ver o melhor amigo gozar em sua boca, seu rosto, no peito desnudo...

Definitivamente, Chanyeol jamais estaria preparado pra um Jongin com a cara coberta de porra e um sorrisinho quase adorável na boca.

Tudo correu tão rápido, e tão lentamente na cabeça de Chanyeol, que mal notou Jongin ligar o chuveiro outra vez, empurrando-se pra baixo dele até tirar cada resquício de porra que tinha no corpo. Ele era inumanamente bonito e Chanyeol nunca esteve tão fodido quanto naquele momento, porque percebeu que daria tudo pra conseguir nem que fosse uma noite inteira com Kim Jongin.

Não como melhores amigos dividindo uma cama, mas como dois homens desfrutando do prazer que um poderia proporcionar ao outro.

* * *

Era sábado de tarde quando Chanyeol saiu do quarto com a maior carranca do universo, ouvindo uma barulhada sem tamanho que muito provavelmente vinha da sala, pra onde seguiu enquanto ouvia risadas altas demais pra quem só queria um final de semana inteiro de silêncio pra que pudesse hibernar.

No entanto, acabou ficando tão surpreso e animado com a visita que foi logo se juntando ao monte de risos e algazarras prontas, dando tantos abraços no irmão mais velho quanto os braços permitiam dar. Fazia um par de meses que não via Park Baekhyun e já começava a perdoar toda a balbúrdia que ocorria em casa porque, bem... achava aceitável.

\- Quanto tempo heim, seu fodido! Achei que tinha esquecido que tinha família – se ouviu dizer, arrancando risinhos de Baekhyun.

\- Que nada, cara! Tirei uns dois dias de folga pra vir ver vocês. Tava precisando ver uns rostos mais conhecidos, antes de fazer o que tô planejando – jogou no ar como quem não queria nada, rindo todo travesso quando percebeu os dois melhores amigos com expressões confusas. – É isso, rapazes: vou me casar!

Os segundos que se arrastaram de silêncio fora suficiente só pra que tanto Chanyeol, quanto Jongin processassem a informação com pares de olhos arregalados e as bocas entreabertas, e tão logo recomeçaram todo um conversê que só contribuía pra mais risadas ainda vindas do mais velho entre os três.

Eram tantas perguntas que queriam fazer, tantos planos também e tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, que nem sequer conseguiam pensar no que tinha acontecido no banheiro, na noite passada.

A realidade é que, assim que terminaram o banho, deram-se um boa noite tão rápido e foram cada um pro seu quarto que Chanyeol, sinceramente, nem sabia como seria encarar aquele rosto bonito no dia seguinte sem imaginá-lo coberto de porra outra vez. Era até muito gratificante receber seu irmão naquele momento em específico, não só porque sentia muita falta dele, mas também porque daria tempo pra que ele pensasse direito.

Ou que ignorasse o coração batendo feito louco no peito, o que fosse.

E Baekhyun parecia tão feliz enquanto falava da noiva, todo contente e apaixonado, que a sensação que Chanyeol tinha era de orgulho e felicidade. Tinha um orgulho do caralho do irmão, disso todo mundo já sabia, mas ali, naquele exato momento em específico, queria poder emoldurar a imagem bonita que era Park Baekhyun fazendo planos e mais planos sobre casamento.

Ele falava de amor de um jeito tão adorável, nem parecia o mesmo Baekhyun que queria tanto aproveitar a vida debaixo do máximo de rabos de saias que conseguisse se enfiar.

Talvez o problema tenha sido se distrair tanto com a felicidade do irmão mais velho, talvez tenha sido o fato de ter se pego pensando nele e em Jongin numa situação como aquela, ele não sabia dizer ao certo, só soube que a conversa estava caminhando para um campo muito perigoso quando ouviu as benditas palavras despedida de solteiro e Baekhyun rir todo safado, daquele jeito tão dele.

Não que estivesse surpreso por ele querer se despedir da solteirice como mandava a tradição, o caso era que passaram a falar de sexos hipotéticos e um bolo gelado já estava instalado bem no fundo do estômago de Chanyeol, o que claramente piorou com o passar dos minutos que se arrastavam preguiçosamente.

\- Em um universo paralelo, você ou o Chanyeol dariam a bunda? – aquela pergunta foi o suficiente pra fazer Chanyeol engasgar com a saliva e a respiração ruidosa e pesada.

Baekhyun sempre soube que Jongin gostava de meninos e meninas, da mesma forma que sabia que Chanyeol já tinha se relacionado com um homem ou outro, mesmo não se auto intitulando alguma coisa, então não era necessariamente uma surpresa vê-lo vir com aquele tipo de conversinha mole.

Mas Chanyeol já estava nervoso, sentindo o olhar pesado de Kim Jongin e aquele tanto de coisas não ditas. Não queria contar ainda pra Baekhyun sobre eles porque nem sabia o que merda era aquilo, se é que de fato era alguma coisa, mas precisava se tirar daquela situação, por isso resolveu entrar na dele e seguir o protocolo.

\- Você já viu como o Jongin é dengoso pra caralho? Com certeza sabemos a resposta sobre quem daria a bunda pra quem aqui – sorriu enviesado, evitando retribuir o olhar do melhor amigo porque sabia que queimaria se o fizesse.

Maldito Kim Jongin!

\- Você nunca me viu transando, Chanyeol, nem sabe do que eu sou capaz na cama – Chanyeol quase sentiu o real peso daquela sentença, e por um tris não soltou um arfar –, e fica aí caçando coisa só porque eu gosto de carinho – completou com um bico, obviamente na intenção de quebrar qualquer clima sexual que Baekhyun pudesse perceber, porque sabia que ainda não era o momento.

Baekhyun gargalhou, tanto que chegou a sentir lágrimas se formando nos olhos, porque Chanyeol e Jongin começaram toda uma série de argumentos sobre quem daria o rabo pra quem por motivos completamente estúpidos, como o fato de um gostar de cozinhar e o outro ser tão cuidadoso com tudo. Eram idiotas e sabiam disso, mas absolutamente nada faria com que dessem o braço a torcer.

A visita de Baekhyun naquele dia durou até tarde da noite. Ele não pretendia mesmo ficar porque iria jantar com a família da noiva pra acertar toda uma série de pormenores sobre o casamento, e foi a deixa de Chanyeol pra se enfiar no quarto, alegando precisar revisar documentos acumulados pra semana seguinte e, mesmo que não fosse mentira, Jongin sabia que ele só estava fugindo do inevitável.

Era inevitável que fossem ter que conversar em algum momento sobre o que vinha acontecendo entre os dois, mas nem ele mesmo sabia se queria encarar Chanyeol de frente e botar tudo em pratos limpos pra que organizassem as ideias e tomassem uma decisão sensata e adulta, pelo menos não ainda.

Não até conseguir entender o que era aquela merda fazendo seu coração bater tão rápido sempre que pensava no melhor amigo.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Chanyeol ouviu naquele domingo de manhã foi um palavrão.

Até se assustou, porque fazia já algum tempo que todo domingo acordava tão tarde porque Jongin tratava de fazer o menor barulho possível pra não acordá-lo, tanto que saiu quase correndo pela casa até entrar no quarto do melhor amigo sem nem bater, se assustando ainda mais ao vê-lo sem camisa, jogado no chão e rindo.

Ele gargalhava de um jeito engasgado, quase parecia prestes a sufocar no próprio riso, e abraçava o notebook com tanta prioridade que mais parecia a maldita coisa mais preciosa de todo o mundo, e talvez realmente fosse. Demorou algum tempo pra que notasse a presença do mais velho ali, mas, quando o fez, foi a coisa mais bonita de se ver.

\- Chanyeol! – gritou com entusiasmo, jogando-se no colo do melhor amigo, abraçando-o com braços e pernas, mal esperando ser segurado corretamente pra enlaçar a cintura alheia com as pernas e se içar nele. – Eu consegui, porra! Consegui a merda do estágio num laboratório muito bom aqui perto!

Aquilo tudo aconteceu em frações de segundos, mas na cabeça de Chanyeol havia passado toda uma hora inteira. Quando se deu conta do que acontecia, porém, tratou de abraçar o corpo bonito e enfiar o rosto entre a curva do ombro e do pescoço alheio, rindo e girando pelo quarto, tamanho era seu orgulho.

\- Eu te disse! Caralho, eu te disse que ia dar certo, que você ia conseguir! – praticamente berrou, ouvindo o amigo dar risadas contentes. – Que merda nesse mundo que você tenta e não consegue, heim?

Chanyeol queria ter tido mais coordenação naquela merda de comemoração, assim não teria batido a perna na cama de Kim Jongin, muito menos caído sobre ela com o melhor amigo ainda no colo, ficando por baixo dele. As risadas morreram num grito assustado, voltando a nascer novamente quando perceberam o que havia acontecido.

Jongin nunca tinha olhado pra Chanyeol daquele jeito, jogado na cama com os braços abertos, os cabelos largados em todas as direções e o pomo de adão dançando no pescoço enquanto ele ria. Inferno, ele era lindo demais pra que pudesse ser ignorado... e pareceu perceber que era observado tarde demais, quando Jongin já tinha se inclinado até ter suas bocas bem próximas.

Ele estava tão incrível daquele jeito, com o corpo coberto só por uma calça de moletom, que Chanyeol pôde jurar que o ar havia se esvaído de seus pulmões ao ponto de engolfá-lo, quase o sufocando de fez.

Mas nada, absolutamente nada, nunca o tinha preparado pra o que era a boca de Kim Jongin espremendo a dele num beijo abrupto e sem jeito. Ele não fez menção de se mexer, continuava com a boca colada na sua sem nem ao menos parecer querer abrir a boca pra aprofundar o contato. A única coisa que fez foi sentar a maldita bunda no seu colo e lá permanecer.

Droga, a cabeça de Chanyeol estava zunindo como em nenhum outro dia, e tudo piorou quando ele mesmo firmou as mãos na cintura delgada do melhor amigo e abriu a boca pra aprofundar o beijo. Naquele momento teve certeza de que jamais estaria preparado pra qualquer coisa que viesse de Jongin.

Ele beijava com fome, mas de um jeito lento e gostoso, lhe mordiscando e chupando a boca, a língua arrastando na sua como que fazendo carinho, contrariando completamente os quadris que faziam movimentos circulares acima de si. Ele era lindo, inferno, Kim Jongin poderia ter o mundo na palma da mão, se quisesse.

Mas ali, tudo o que ele mais queria estava ao alcance da mão, bem deitado na sua cama, sob seu corpo quente, com mãos possessivas em seus quadris delgados.

Se alguém perguntasse, jamais saberia dizer quando acabaram naquela posição com Chanyeol sentado no meio da cama, afundando os dedos em sua cintura, obrigando-o a rebolar quase desajeitado enquanto se beijavam daquele jeito lento e gostoso, tirando-lhe todo o ar dos pulmões e lhe cortando a coluna com toda uma série de arrepios ininterruptos.

\- Merda, Chanyeol... – choramingou, rebolando sozinho no colo alheio. – Quero tanto sentar na sua cara...

Chanyeol jurava que poderia gozar só de ouvir Jongin falando daquele jeitinho manhoso enquanto rebolava tão gostoso daquele jeito, tanto que chegou a rosnar contra o pescoço dele antes de morder a pele exposta, querendo descontar o repuxar violento que sofreu no baixo ventre ao escutar aquela súplica.

Se permitiu abaixar a calça de moletom do melhor amigo, constatando o que já sabia: que ele estava sem cueca por baixo porque ele nunca usava quando estava tão a vontade em casa. A forma gloriosa como o pau bonito pulou pra fora da roupa fê-lo salivar em antecipação, mas se contentou em só colocar Jongin de pé na cama pra tirar a calça daquele corpo tão bonito.

\- Senta aqui, então – chamou baixo, se deitando completamente na cama.

Jongin daquele jeito, com os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta, o pau duro em riste e o corpo inteiro sem nada pra cobrir... porra! Droga de homem gostoso do caralho, ainda seria sua ruína.

Ele não se deteve ao fazer o que queria, ficando de costas pra o mais velho só pra conseguir empinar bem a bunda pra receber o carinho gostoso do qual tanto necessitava. Se contraiu inteiro assim que sentiu o primeiro beijo molhado, a boca desenhada de Chanyeol resvalando por entre as bandas do rabo alheio só porque sentia prazer em brincar daquele jeito.

Jongin gostava de receber carinho, como o bom garoto manhosinho que sempre foi, gostava de receber beijos pelo corpo e não seria diferente lá atrás. Chanyeol já sabia que Jongin era um homem sensível à uma série de toques, mas não daquele tanto, não ao ponto de choramingar e rebolar em sua boca com tanta necessidade.

Ele implorava sem nem dizer uma palavra que fosse, choramingava e impulsionava o quadril pra frente, como se quisesse fugir do prazer porque sentia como se estivesse sendo acometido por muito mais do que conseguia lidar. Chanyeol lhe chupava gostoso, com tanta língua e saliva... se não tomasse cuidado, gozaria só daquele jeito.

\- Espera... ahnm, Chanyeol, espera! – conseguiu dizer entre meia dúzia de arfares, mal conseguindo se pôr de joelhos na cama.

\- O que houve? Não tava bom? – preocupou-se.

\- Não, porra... caralho, eu quase gozei só sentando na sua boca – riu fraquinho, se esticando na cama pra pegar preservativos e lubrificante na gaveta da cômoda. – Você quer?

Chanyeol sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo: se ele queria partir pra penetração e tudo o mais, onde sempre acreditavam ser um passo perigoso numa relação com outro cara. Não que fosse a única forma como sexo funcionava, obviamente que não; o caro era que, ainda assim, parecia muito íntimo.

Mas já tinham ultrapassado tantas fases segundos atrás e já estava tão fodido e irremediavelmente apaixonado por aquele filho da puta que olhava em seus olhos com tanta apreensão...

Beijou-o com devoção, trazendo-o pra que tirasse sua roupa da forma que bem quisesse, o que acabou resultando num emaranhado muito do desastrado e esbaforido, porque Jongin soube que era a forma de Chanyeol lhe dar o aval pra que continuassem toda aquela loucura sem o menor planejamento prévio.

\- Como você quer fazer? – foi Chanyeol quem perguntou, a pele já toda orvalhada em suor e nervosismo dum tanto que malmente conseguia controlar os impulsos.

\- Quero foder você – sussurrou rouco rente à orelha alheia, sabendo do estrago que estava fazendo nele. – Quero meter tão fundo em você, Chanyeol, porra... quero te deixar destruído ao ponto de, no meio da noite, você acordar e vir bater no meu quarto por não aguentar mais meu pau longe do seu rabo.

\- Então me mostra que você é capaz de fazer isso, mostra que não é só uma meia dúzia de balela que cê tá inventando – resolveu provocar, pouco se importando se aquilo irritaria o melhor amigo.

E irritou.

Jongin quase rosnava enquanto lhe colocava de quatro na cama, pronto pra dar tudo o que havia recebido dele e ainda um pouco mais. Primeiro estalou um tapa em cada banda da bunda pálida do mais velho, vendo-o se contorcer e gemer baixinho, pra só então enterrar o rosto onde queria.

Ouvir Chanyeol choramingando era a coisa mais erótica do mundo porque ele empurrava o corpo pra trás, quase fazendo sua língua adentrar a entrada apertada dele, e se contorcia inteirinho. Parecia que ele não era acostumado com aquele tipo de prazer, mas não tardou a se acostumar e descobrir que gostava – e muito.

Jongin queria poder gravar todas as vezes que Chanyeol gemia um sonoro “Jongin, porra!” porque jamais pensou que conseguiria tê-lo entregue daquele jeito com tamanha facilidade. Tão maleável... ali, com a boca trabalhando na entrada do melhor amigo, Jongin soube que nunca antes sentiu tanto tesão em toda sua vida.

Quando Chanyeol começou a ficar rouco de tanto gemer, porém, Jongin meteu um bom tanto de lubrificante nos próprios dedos, antes de introduzir dois deles no mais alto, sentindo-o tencionando os músculos enquanto rebolava devagarinho.

Aquilo foi demais pra seu autocontrole já tão fodido. Foi rápido ao revestir o próprio pau com preservativo e lubrificante, pra contrastar com a demora necessária pra conseguir se enfiar inteiro em Chanyeol. Droga, ele era inteiro uma delícia, queria devorá-lo ate não restar mais nada dele, até transformá-lo em uma poça de porra e ofegos sôfregos.

Conseguia ouvir o barulho dos corpos se chocando, que só não era mais alto que os gemidos dos dois e o ranger da cama batendo contra a parede. Parecia tão certa toda aquela sinfonia de sons inegavelmente sexuais, que só deixava Jongin ainda mais sedento de tudo o que Chanyeol podia ainda oferecer.

Queria olhar pra ele e beijá-lo inteiro, por isso fê-lo virar-se na cama antes de voltar a penetrá-lo com gosto, fazendo um gemido arrastado sair dos lábios ressecados de Park Chanyeol. Ele ficava tão inumanamente bonito gemendo seu nome naquela voz rouca, céus...

Um amontoado de lágrimas se juntaram nos cantos dos olhos de Chanyeol quando ele sentiu a mão morna de Jongin tocando seu pau. Se alguém lhe contasse que acabaria chorando de tanto prazer ao ser fodido pelo melhor amigo naquela porcaria de domingo de manhã, teria gargalhado até faltar o ar. Mas, contrariando tudo, lá estava ele... chorando e gozando na mão de Kim Jongin.

Teve que se inclinar pra beijar aquela boca tão gostosa que Chanyeol tinha, do contrário, iria enlouquecer. Ele retribuía com tanta devoção, que foi impossível que Jongin não gozasse gemendo durante o beijo afoito.

Uma letargia sem tamanho tomou conta dos dois assim que Jongin se retirou de dentro de Chanyeol pra descartar o preservativo, ao mesmo tempo em que uma certeza queimava atrás de outro zilhão de dúvidas na mente dos dois: precisavam conversar.

Nenhum deles se achava forte o suficiente pra ser o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, porém. Seguiram-se longos minutos daquela forma, até que se sentissem desconfortáveis e Chanyeol decidisse dar um basta naquela merda.

\- Acho que a gente precisa conversar – começou incerto. – E é um daqueles tipos de conversa que não dá pra ter depois de uma soneca pós-foda...

\- Eu sei... – Jongin suspirou, porque sabia que o outro tinha a mais absoluta razão.

Não sabia como começar uma conversa daquele tipo porque era a primeira vez que passava por uma merda daquela, e talvez tenha sido exatamente por isso que uma nova rodada de silêncio se seguiu tão impetuosamente entre eles.

\- Eu tenho tesão em você. Acho que tá meio obvio isso agora... e você tem em mim também – Chanyeol jogou no ar, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Jongin pra confirmar que ele ouvia e prestava atenção. – Mas... – hesitou, porém.

\- Mas o quê, Chanyeol? – anormalmente calmo, perguntou com a mais genuína das curiosidades.

\- Eu não sei, merda! – riu nervoso. – Você gosta de mim?

Jongin foi tão pego de surpresa que se encolheu inteiro, não porque estava pelado, mas porque se sentia terrivelmente exposto ao ouvir aquela pergunta tão evidentemente sincera. Será que vinha sendo tão óbvio assim que Chanyeol notou e nem se deu ao trabalho de comentar sobre, pra chegarem naquele momento, enfim?

\- Eu gosto de você, em todo caso.

Quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao finalmente entender aquela sentença. Chanyeol estava abertamente declarando gostar dele e ele estava lá, com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, todo atordoado e se. Saber o que falar. Como era possível gostar tanto de alguém ao ponto de emudecer na hora que mais precisava falar?

Quando se deu conta da realidade, porém, sorriu tanto e tão bonito, abraçando o melhor amigo com toda a força que tinha enquanto lhe beijava incontáveis vezes na boca, que só aquilo bastou pra que Chanyeol soubesse que ele também sentia seja lá o que estivesse sentindo por ele.

Riram juntos, desengonçados e grudadinhos num abraço preguiçoso demais pra que quisessem levantar pra pegar um cobertor ou limpar a bagunça de suor e porra que era o abdômen de Chanyeol.

\- Me acorda mais tarde e te deixo me foder também, tá bem? – sussurrou com a voz morosa, sentindo-se em paz depois do diálogo curto, embora de extrema importância. – Agora tô com preguiça e quero dormir.

Chanyeol riu baixinho, mas nem contestou.

Inferno, amava demais aquele homem dengoso, mais do que talvez tivesse direito de amar alguém... mas gostava tanto do rumo novo que as coisas estavam levando, que só queria se aproveitar e descansar naquela soneca gostosa de manhã de domingo.

Passaria por tudo o que já havia passado mais uma vez se fosse preciso, no fim de tudo, se fosse pra acabar com seu menino manhoso nos braços do jeito que tanto gostava.

E jamais reclamaria.


End file.
